Infrared
by Carnival Sleeper
Summary: Jenny is forced away from high society to stay with her relatives in Forks, and she decides to be as difficult as possible in retaliation. Her plan is perfect until she meets the Cullens, one in particular seeming to hate everything about her. She stubbornly opposes his opinion, leading them to discover the truth of the age old saying: there's a fine line between love and hate.
1. East to West

**A/N:** This story starts before Bella moves to Forks, and during Season 3 of Gossip Girl. Reviews are appreciated! Please let me know if you are liking this idea ;)

*****Infrared: Although our eyes cannot see it, the nerves in our skin can feel it as heat.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gossip Girl or Twilight. Those belong entirely to the writers. I am only working off of their creativity ;)

* * *

**Infrared**

Chapter One

"East to West"

.+.+.+.

Never really thought the day would come that I'd be forced into appreciating what I had, having been told only yesterday that I'd be leaving it all behind. I just sit in the kitchen of the beautiful Van Der Woodsen/Humphrey/Bass home, taking it all in and chewing on some leftover French toast from breakfast.

Everyone else has already gone to bed, content and not seeming to care that I'm suffering here. I have to leave it all. Constance and my queen status, my family (even though they all pretty much hate me right now), and Nate, who I can't seem to distract from that gorgeous attention whore, Serena.

With a heavy sigh and drop of my fork onto my plate, I scowl and shake my head. They're sending me off like I don't even matter. No one was even willing to listen to my side of things. I know I've turned into a pretty terrible person, but I'm still worth holding onto, right?

And could they send me any further away?! I mean, _seriously_? Forks, Washington. It might as well be a prison. The population there is like _ten_ and there's no social hierarchy to speak of. They wanted to drain the monarchy blood running through my system and they succeeded. Congratulations everyone! I'll be a small town nobody. I can't even get a decent job with a fashion agency.

Do I really deserve banishment and torture? Cruel and unusual punishment, that's what this is. I get to go live with a cousin on my mom's side of the family. People I haven't even since I was like six years old at a Thanksgiving dinner. I don't even really know why they agreed to take me. I heard they own a tacky shop selling recreational gear or something. Ugh. Talk about _lame_.

Goodbye Gossip Girl, goodbye queendom, goodbye any chance of having a somewhat satisfying future. Tomorrow I'll be dragged to hell.

…

It's pretty early when dad wakes me and orders me to get dressed. He grabs my suitcase and I slip on something comfortable. I don't even really care what I look like. No one's going to notice where I'm going anyway. I run my fingers through my hair and fix what's left of yesterday's mascara.

No one's really waiting downstairs to say goodbye, and I try not to let it bother me. Wouldn't be much of a warm farewell anyway. I put on my coat, we make our way through the lobby and out into the freezing air of the January morning. The sidewalk's slick and I nearly trip, but dad reaches out to steady me.

I don't look at him and instead slide into the limo, scowl still in place and eyes glued to the window. That's when my phone notification goes off and I look down eagerly, expecting someone –_anyone_\- to be sending me a well-wishing text.

_Have you heard the news? Word on the street is that our dear Queen J has been banished from her kingdom in the Upper East Side. Who will reclaim the throne now? Bye bye, J. I do hope you value this last little mention from me. Starting today, you'll officially be a nobody. _

_XOXO – Gossip Girl_

Well, anyone but _her_. I purse my lips and angrily slam my phone closed before looking to the window again. This crushing feeling settles over me. My world's literally falling apart. Everything I'd worked for is just gone. Everything's broken. My heart, my dignity, my freewill.

We arrive at the airport after a headache of morning traffic, and I step out onto the pavement with a slam of my Christian Louboutin heeled boots. I'm going to miss shopping with Lily, who recently added some designer items to my wardrobe. Once you go there, you just can't go back. I look down at my lovely shoes. They're the Mrs. Boulglione cutout with the red sole. My new favorite, actually.

I sigh and sweep my bangs to the side before following my dad inside and trudging up a set of stairs. Could've taken the escalator or even the elevator, but I guess he doesn't care. Go figure.

It isn't until we reach the line for customs and the time comes for us to part ways. He hands me my suitcase and I look to him with a sudden pleading. "Dad," I say, now desperate for a last appeal. "I'll do better. I'll try harder. Please," my brows crease. "_Please_ don't do this to me."

"Sorry, Jen," He shrugs and then holds out his arm. He has the nerve to look sympathetic. "It's already been decided. We'll regroup after this semester and, if you show improvement, we'd love to have you back."

I look to his outstretch arm, beckoning for a hug, and I scowl again before stamping my foot and turning to put as much distant between us as I can. I don't even glance back at him or anything, only stand in line, hating the world the whole entire time.

'_Thanks for nothing, dad.'_

I look to my ticket and a feeling of defeat takes me. There's nothing I can do. Absolutely nothing. All of my accounts have been frozen and I only have 20 bucks on me for emergencies or whatever. Can't trade my ticket out, and I can't just stubbornly stay in this airport either. My dad would probably just buy himself a ticket and escort me the entire way like I'm a toddler. So, I totally want to avoid _that_ embarrassment.

And I don't exactly have any friends left either. I don't think Eric will ever forgive me, and the girls I rule(d) have probably already moved on.

I have to go. That's it. They all won.

I get through customs, do some more waiting, and then I walk the terminal with my head held high. Just because I'm broken inside it doesn't mean I can let everyone else see it. I take my seat, thankfully at the window, and thankfully in first class.

With my chin in my palm as I lean my head against the window, I just stare as the plane takes off and the world becomes smaller. I watch in horror at the increasing distance between me and my _life_. I'm basically going to the opposite side of the world. Might as well be another planet.

After about six hours, I finally land, and they announce the weather on the intercom. It's raining. Surprise surprise. I heard it does that a lot here. I grab my carry on, and strut down the aisle and into the terminal. My relatives had better be waiting for me, that's all I have to say.

I look across the row of people waiting with signs, trying to spot my name. With a heavy sigh, I just shake my head. Really? Not here yet? Pursing my lips, I walk past and then suddenly stop when I hear my name being called.

And there they are. Uncle Rob and his son, Mike. They're just waving and smiling. How'd they even recognize me? With a shake of my head, I then think about how stupid it was of me to assume that they'd send someone to hold up a sign for me. Or even do it themselves.

'_This isn't the Upper Eastside anymore,' _I remind myself.

They walk towards me and I just raise a brow, waiting for them to speak first. I'm so above these people, family or not. They have absolutely zero sense of style. Looks like they got their clothes from Old Navy.

"Hey, Jenny!" Mike says with a lopsided grin.

"Been awhile," Rob says after him, extending his hand.

I scoff, "a hand shake, _really_?"

Unsurely, Rob lowers his hand and it goes into the pocket of his jacket. He shouldn't look so surprised. He asked for me, so he'll have to deal with me.

"Well," he holds out his other hand, "I'll just go ahead and take your bag. How was your flight?"

I just shrug and hand over my suitcase.

Mike and his dad exchange a glance and then turn and begin walking, glancing back and offering another set of smiles as I begin to follow.

"Your aunt Karen made her chicken soup. It's known throughout town." Then, before I can respond, Rob quickly adds. "You hungry?"

After a moment, I just look away. "Sure, I guess." Yeah, I'm actually _starving_.

When we get outside and begin our walk towards the parking lot, I grimace as I step into a puddle and look up to the drizzling sky, blinking away the drops of rain that fall into my eyes. Ugh. This place is gross. A depressing overcast, nonstop precipitation, and people who have no life. Outdoorsy, recreational people.

We get into the car, me sliding into the back and Mike taking the passenger seat. They tell me it'll take about an hour or so to get back, and I nod before looking to the window, determined not to say anything else.

As the scenery passes, I blink and tilt my head. Okay, so…it _is_ kind of beautiful. The evergreen trees and distant mountains give it a sort of fairytale feel. At least there's one perk to this whole stupid thing: a pleasant view. Not that it'll make the weather any more bearable.

As we enter Forks, the welcome sign mockingly greeting us, a look of horror takes over me. I knew it was small, sure, but this is microscopic! Old, logger looking shops line the street, and all around I see these backwoods people along the sidewalks. I grunt and throw my head back against the seat, grinding my teeth a little.

This is definitely torture.

I thought I'd been prepared for this, but apparently not. Skyscrapers, highways, status, elite places, shopping districts, fine dining, a nightlife. It's all gone! _Why_ haven't these people moved past the 1800's?

We go down the main road and turn into a neighborhood. Typical line of houses with a suburban look. Rob then turns into the driveway of a more secluded outlet where a two-story, log cabin stands on an incline. Okay, so, looks like the Newton's rise a little above the rest of society. It actually looks like a nice place. Could definitely be worse.

Rob grabs my bags and then leads the way up the stairs, me trudging up behind him and Mike following behind me. As soon as the door is opened, I smell that chicken soup and I bite my lip as my stomach grumbles. It's a pretty warm place too. There's a wood stove in the main room, where I hear the logs crackling, and there's a bunch of fur rugs on the floors.

I look down the main hall then as aunt Karen sticks her head out from the kitchen. She looks so much like my mom. Always has.

"Jenny!" She says excitedly before rushing forward with her arms spread wide.

I don't really even have time to react and so I find myself in an embrace, which I sorta stiffly return, forcing a smile. "Aunt K."

"It's so good to see you," she gushes as she steps back to take a look at me. "You've grown so much!"

I just shrug, and she grins wider.

"Well we can talk some more once you're settled, alright?" She looks to Mike, "will you show her to her room, dear?"

Mike eagerly nods, takes my bags from Rob and then starts leading the way towards the staircase. Seems we can't go very long without him trying to start up a conversation again. This boy likes to talk.

"So, I think you're really going to like the school. I'll introduce you to all my friends. I'm in the popular crowd, so you've already got it made."

I just shake my head and scoff a little. Right, like _that's _comforting. The popular crowd in this place might as well be the riffraff of homeless people in Brooklyn. I had sat at the top. I sat at the very top of all the most prestigious teens in Manhattan.

He grins widely and keeps on rambling. Wow. I can see how he and Dan are related. "I'm real excited for this next semester. Only three more days! And, don't worry. Dad already took care of your enrollment. We have like four classes together."

I ignore him and then when we finally reach the room. He opens my door and sets my things down as I inspect the place. It isn't too bad at all. A full size bed, plenty of closet space and a window overlooking those mountains. It might just become my sanctuary in this foreign land.

"Bathroom's across the hall," Mike says, and I just nod. Didn't really expect to get my own, but I hope he's prepared to deal with a counter and cabinets full of products.

He stands there awkwardly another moment before lifting his hand in a half-wave and then leaving the room. I close the door before walking to the bed and falling back across it. I feel like crying in frustration, but I tell myself I'm stronger than that.

I'm _going_ to find a way to get back home, and _nothing_ is going to stop me. After all, if I can get my relatives to hate me, what is Dad going to be able to do if they want to send me back?

I smile. This is _so_ happening.


	2. Lodge Party

**A/N: **_Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone! Here's a little present for anyone who might be following this. __Feedback is always very appreciated ;P Please let me know what you think of the Jenny/Edward pairing so far!_

* * *

**Infrared**

Chapter Two

"Lodge Party"

*.+.*.+.*

So, I'm standing in the bathroom applying the finishing touches of my make-up and Mike is yapping non-stop in my ear. It's the last weekend before school starts and a little get together was planned at the Kalaloch Lodge restaurant. He's been going on and on about this girl named Lauren, and how she's the hottest, most popular girl in school. Apparently, they broke it off before the break, and he's wondering if he should try and fix things.

I honestly couldn't care less about his troubles, as if they could even compare to mine. But he seems pretty nervous, so I suppose I'll at least respond. He stands there looking at me expectantly and I take my time sealing the cap on my lipstick. Then I look up at him, shifting my bangs out of my eyes with a little cant of my head, and try not to glare.

"Look, I'll meet this girl and we'll just go from there. Can't exactly offer any advice if I have absolutely _no _idea who she is."

Now, hopefully, he'll leave me alone.

"Really?" He grins. "That's awesome! Thanks a lot, cuz."

"Hey," I do glare now. "What'd I tell you about calling me that?"

"Right," he clears his throat. "Uhm, Jenny. Thanks."

I smile victoriously, always finding pleasure from a battle won. At least I still have some areas of dominance in my life. "Great, now get out. I'll be down in ten."

He nods and steps back as I close the door behind him. I breathe out loudly and then look to the mirror, lifting a hand to sift through the layers of my hair. It's time to show up these small town girls. Show them what high society _really_ looks like.

I've gotta admit…this _is_ pretty fun. Yeah, being an outsider sucks, but the perk is that you stand out and no one can challenge you. I'm going to get that spotlight and there won't be a Blair Waldorf to steal it from me.

Adjusting my Milly fox fur-trim duffle coat, I switch off the light, grab my purse and head downstairs. Rob and Karen both look to me and I meet their stares from beneath a set of heavily mascaraed lashes. We all head out, the rain still falling but feeling more like sleet. Horrible weather. Just horrible.

It's like 30 miles to the lodge, and I roll my eyes after the first 15. Everything is so seriously spread apart here. You have to drive across the country just to get anywhere. For instance, I heard from Aunt K that you have to go all the way back to Port Angeles for a decent shopping mall. Talk about super lame.

"Hey, does it ever snow here?" I ask Mike, tone kinda bored. Have to cope with the time somehow.

Mike just shakes head, "yeah, but it doesn't stick. Too wet here."

"Great," I just say in response before falling silent again. No white Christmas' for awhile. Well, unless everything works out as I've planned. I really don't want to be here for an entire year.

We arrive and I frown a little at the limited number of vehicles. Even with all of the High School students here, there isn't enough to fill the parking lot. It's just ridiculous. I look up to the actual lodge as I step out of the car and figure it isn't too bad, even though it can hardly be counted as a refined establishment. Mike says Forks proudly hosts everything here, from wedding receptions to little gatherings like this. It's the only place they really have like this.

We walk as a group to the front steps and I try not to slip, watching my heels and taking it nice and slow. Damn all this ice. I shudder and wrap my jacket tighter around myself.

"Hey, Tyler!"

Mike brushes past me –much to my irritation—and embraces a boy who was chatting by the door with some blonde.

Aunt K and Uncle Rob tell me they'll see us inside, before walking ahead. I just stand there with a hand on my hip then, waiting for my moronic cousin to remember to introduce me to his friend.

He doesn't, but the Tyler guy gestures a hand towards me. "This the cousin?"

Right. He told me that he'd given all his friends a heads up. I guess I don't really mind being the subject of their conversations.

Mike's eyes widen and he turns to me, smiling apologetically. "Oh, yes! This is Jenny." He then motions to his friend, "and this is Tyler Crowley."

"Nice to meet you, Jenny," Tyler says with a nice little smile. These boys and their manners. So small town.

"Uhuh," I just say before looking to the girl beside him. I notice then that she's just been silently observing me with a critical little tilt of her eyebrow. I also notice that Mike's been purposefully avoiding eye contact with her. Aha! I see what this is about.

"And you must be Lauren," I boldly say with a smirk and a tilt of my own brow.

I immediately take in her outfit, style of her hair, and facial features. Hm…for the hottest, most popular girl, she isn't much as far as competition goes. This is going to be so easy for me. We stare one another down for a moment, me the invading queen and she the one who's domain is about to be surrendered. She can just say goodbye to her little crown.

She doesn't respond, only glares and Mike finally clears his throat. "Well, uhm, better get inside. C'mon, Jen," he says as he gently lifts a hand to my arm.

I slowly shift my gaze to him, and he removes his hand, before I look to Lauren a final time with a widening smirk. "Right. Be seeing you around then."

Her glare narrows further and I turn with a little chuckle and follow Mike inside the lodge. It's nice and warm, but the design work is a little tacky. Nothing but strings of lights and a poorly dressed tree in the corner. There's a buffet table with food and a circular arrangement of others, where sparse groups of people are sitting. There's some Christmas music playing on an old radio too, and only a faint murmur of voices. It's just…_sad_.

The perk, though, is that as soon as we enter, all eyes look to us, and I feel a little thrill at the attention. I must be making one hell of an impression on them. They seem to notice my outfit, and I feel tempted to do a little twirl. Oh, the envy is just the greatest.

I see them start to talk amongst themselves then, and I happily take note of the fact that they're probably discussing me. I might as well be the actual queen of England or something. I can't even describe how satisfying this is.

Mike, though, is as unobservant as always and leans in to whisper to me. "So, what'd you think of Lauren?"

I glance to him and stride forward with my head held high, him following like a loyal retriever. I go to stand beside my aunt and uncle, deliberately waiting before responding.

"I don't think you should get back together," I finally say, looking to Mike and seeing the question in his eyes.

"Why not? You don't like her?"

"She's not right for you," I reply. And it's so true. As unfortunate a family member as Mike is, he's still related in blood and I don't want that wannabe having any ties to me. I'm in control of this. "You can seriously do _so_ much better."

"Better?" he asks. "I don't think that's possible. I told you, she's-"

"I know what you told me," I respond firmly. "But you need to get out more. She's like a 6 on the hot scale. And, as far as her being most popular, well…" I glance around the room and at all the eyes that are still watching me. "We'll just see about that."

He looks like he might say more, but then two other girls approach us. Now, these two are a little better looking than Lauren, but not by much. The one with glasses reminds me a little of Nelly Yuki, while the others is more like Penelope. But, like everyone else, they don't have any air of class about them. Just small-town girls looking to the latest gossip and with a certain friendliness to their critiquing.

They recognize an opportunity to befriend the newest center of attention, and I welcome that. Like every queen before more, I need my set of followers. These two will suit me just fine.

"Hey," the Penelope one says, a toothy grin taking her face. My, her voice is a little nasally too. "Mike's told us all about you." She looks over my clothes. "_Love_ that coat, by the way."

Ha! To her, I might as well have bought this at a JCPenny's outlet. She wouldn't know the designer's name to save her life.

"Thanks," I say, mockingly smiling. I look to what she's wearing, purposefully keeping my eyes in place before lifting them and remaining silent. Just can't say the same, you know?

She blinks a little and then indicates herself and the girl beside her. "I'm Jessica and this is Angela. Welcome to Forks!"

"Right," I say, rolling my eyes a little.

There's an awkward pause then and I notice Mike offer a little smile to the pair. I'm sure he's feeling pretty stupid right about now. Gushing about me to all of them only to have them find out what bitch I am.

"So…" Jessica continues, "you're from New York? I've like, always wanted to go there!"

She likes to talk, doesn't she? That could get annoying. Angela's nice and quiet. Seems polite too. She'll fall perfectly into my hands.

"Yeah?" I say only, before looking away purposefully. I've had enough of them.

"Well…" Jessica again says before laughing awkwardly and then, I assume, dodging her eyes about. Seems I've made her speechless.

"Yo!" A loud voice says then and I immediately shift my attention back to see this little, Asian, nerd guy. Great. He's one of _those._ I can tell already.

He flashes me a toothy grin and has the nerve to sling an arm around my shoulders. "You must be Jenny." He lifts a hand to his chest, "_I'm_ Eric. You can consider me the informer on everyone in the school."

"Hey!" Jessica says then, "I think that'd be _me_."

"Guys-" Mike tries, but he's cut off by their continued banter. I can hear the nervousness in his voice. He knows I'm not enjoying this at all.

But, that's when I reach my limit, and I swiftly glare up at this Eric guy. Boundaries, dude. Seriously. "Move your arm," I seethe.

His smile falters a little, but he does step back with both hands raised in a show of surrender. _Much _better. He awkwardly chuckles too, "Oooh, icy."

I just raise my brow. That's right. As annoying as these people are, I do notice that they're crowding around me, all eager for my attention. I don't mind that. At _all_. They just have to know their place.

But, then, all of a sudden, their attention is redirected to the door almost instantly. This confuses me a moment, and so I turn my head to see what the fuss is all about. And that's when I see a group of seven people, the very air seeming to still at their emergence.

Despite myself, I react immediately with widening eyes and a parting of my mouth. _Damn_. These people are _gorgeous_! Fashionable, flawless, and dignified. What on earth are people like them doing in a place like this? They spellbind me a moment, and I become just as transfixed as everyone else in the room. Something about them just…_draws_ me in. It's like I _can't_ look away. They hardly even seem real.

But then, slowly, I start to recover. First I blink, and then I frown. This is just terrific. Seems I'm not the only one vying for the spotlight here. I might as well be invisible with the way everyone's suddenly become so focused on these ridiculously perfect people. It's just my luck though, isn't it? I knew it was going way too easily for me.

"Who're they?" I ask Mike with a little tilt of my head.

He doesn't look away from them, but whispers back to me anyway. "The Cullens." His voice sounds so sickeningly awed. "I didn't think they'd show. They're usually kinda…reclusive that way."

"Hm," I say, continuing to observe them. They must think they're a cut above the rest of these people. I can definitely understand _that_.

They just stand at the door, gazing about the room in that elegant way, before I see a few of the adults go over and greet the oldest-looking one among them. I take the time to inspect each member of this 'family' in turn. I want to know what I'm dealing with here. They're bound to have a weakness or two. Maybe one of them is enough of a pushover for me to try and attack them from within.

There's a muscular, dark-haired, model-type with a very appealing set of dimples. His confidence seems to rival even that of the illustrious Chuck Bass. My eyes shift and to the blonde beside him. Okay, she is, quite literally, the most beautiful freakin' girl I've ever seen. How can Mike possibly say that _Lauren_ is the most beautiful, most popular girl in school? Next to this bombshell, she's the ugly duckling. Serena too, for that matter. It's just breathtaking. Great. Hard to outdo that one.

Next is a blonde guy, similar in appearance to the beauty. He looks so rigid and uncomfortable though. Is he the weak one of the flock? Hm…it doesn't look like shyness though. It's like he's…in pain or something. Weird. He kinda creeps me out, actually. I look to the little girl staring up at him. Wow. She looks just like a little pixie, straight out of a fairytale. And her sense of style…it's heavenly. And unique. _Where_ did she find that outfit? Some designer I haven't heard of before? I _love_ it!

But, then I remember myself and shift my attention. I have to resist being drawn to them. We're going to be competing for the crown, after all. And so, my eyes land on the next individual. He's kind of standing apart from the rest, eyes scanning the room somewhat absently. The shade of his hair reminds me a little of Nate, but this guy far outshines him in the looks department. Like the rest of them, he's absolutely immaculate. Boyish features and unruly hair, he kinda takes your breath away too.

I breathe in and blink, dispelling this charming effect. But, then, he looks to me, eyes instantly finding mine. Damn it. That _look. _There's something so appealingly mysterious about it. And…_dark_. It's captivating. I fall a little further in that gaze. I mean, seriously, it's like he can see right through me! Like he's looking into my _soul_ or something. I've never felt so exposed! But, then I start to resist a little. He shouldn't be having this effect on me. No. I'm determined to come out of this on top. I'm here to conquer the place, after all.

but, then he _glares._ Out of nowhere! I've never seen such a resentful look, and so deeply rooted too. Not even from Blair Waldorf! What the hell?! I'm confused, but I glare right back. As unnerved as I am, I challenge _him_ to look away, because_ I_ refuse to back down! What's his problem anyway?

Then a sudden thought comes into my head. Maybe_ he_ feels threatened too. It's possible. He seems the easiest to rile up too. Maybe I can use that somehow. His glare deepens and so does mine.

"Wow, stare down," Mike says from beside me. "Why's he looking at you like that?"

"Right?" I hear Jessica say. "I mean, Edward always just _ignores_ everyone."

I smirk a little. So, I _have_ caught his attention. Hm…glaring or no, seems I've succeeded in giving him a reason to stare.

Then, as if on cue, he looks away, and I feel an immense wave of victory. I won! He suddenly looks irritated and I have to resist laughing. It's weird, but…it's almost like he's reacting to everything I'm thinking.

And his expression shifts into one more controlled.

…weird.

I place a hand on my hip and take my observance to the final two members of this 'Cullen' family. The older man is so classy, but has a very kind face. He has this little smile and a certain politeness. A first rate upbringing. He just looks so trustworthy too. Not something I encounter every day. The woman standing directly beside him also looks kind. Overly so. She has a big grin and I would assume she was just faking, if not for how genuinely pleased she looks.

These people…who the _hell_ are they?


End file.
